Rose-Colored Horizons
by thejapanesemapletree
Summary: "When God had made The Man, he made him out of stuff that sung all the time and glittered all over. Some angels got jealous and chopped him into millions of pieces, but still he glittered and hummed. So they beat him down to nothing but sparks but each little spark had a shine and a song." (-Zora Neale Hurston, 'Their Eyes Were Watching God')


Rose-Colored Horizons

" _When God had made The Man, he made him out of stuff that sung all the time and glittered all over. Some angels got jealous and chopped him into millions of pieces, but still he glittered and hummed. So they beat him down to nothing but sparks but each little spark had a shine and a song. So they covered each one over with mud. And the lonesomeness in the sparks make them hunt for one another."_

 _(-Zora Neale Hurston, 'Their Eyes Were Watching God')_

.

It happened in the light of the television.

In the white, flickering light, the stardust and glitter that decorated their souls seemed to glow like the night sky. It showed in the sudden amazement of their eyes: the recognition of the things that shimmered in the very core of the other. Like spotting silver fish in the ocean, they each cast out their nets, and the meshes tangled together in the peace of the water.

"Tokugawa."

The peanut butter cup Kamuro had popped into his mouth was starting to melt, and the spoken name slurred around the rich chocolate. Part of it bled to the corners of his lips, and he chewed and swallowed, sitting up rather hastily to match Tokugawa's poise. The feelings they had were so new and wondrous that neither knew quite what to say, and they gazed at one another for an immeasurable amount of time.

For Kamuro, Tokugawa was like a ship on the sea.

He could look out to him, a dark shape bobbing against the rose-colored horizon and cauliflower clouds. He was not the only ship on Kamuro's sea, but he found his was the one he turned to with the most longing. The fishing net Kamuro wore about his shoulders had every detail of his life tied in the knots, but it was never enough. The dreams that lined his horizon could not be caught like the fish that swam the shores. At times, Kamuro wanted to turn away, to resign from the beauty of the ocean of ships that never changed while he grew older. The cruelty of time mocked him. His ships were destined to never roll up on his shore.

Tokugawa was the only one who strayed.

When he reached out to interlace their hands, it was like his ship had turned away from the infinite possibilities of the horizon. Tokugawa was a man who wore the fishing net of his own life about his shoulders, and by drawing his ship in closer he had opened up sections of it Kamuro had never seen before. He lived a life just as intricate as every person's. To turn over one's net and show a part incomplete is the greatest display of vulnerability, and Kamuro could see the loose ends Tokugawa left untied as his ship came in with the tide.

"Kamuro."

A peaceful expression occupied Tokugawa's face. He touched Kamuro's cheek with his free hand, and it was warm and soft. The gentle warmth spread to the remainder of his body, and Kamuro smiled slightly despite the chocolate on his mouth.

"Yeah?"

It was a mutual period of half-reality when their lips met. It was a light, quick connection, and a thousand unspeakable emotions rose within them and popped under their skin like champagne bubbles. Kamuro felt like for a moment he had triumphed, like he had overcome the screaming seraphs that swung their swords and cut the head off of happiness. A nameless song or word fluttered between them as they parted, they were left to stare at the lingering points of starlight in each other's eyes and complexions.

"… You have chocolate on your mouth."

It was Tokugawa who finally spoke. Kamuro blinked and tasted the edges of his lips, where in fact there was still chocolate. He covered his mouth and chuckled at the triviality of that in light of the situation.

"Did it taste good?"

Tokugawa tilted his head like he was thinking, severe as ever. "It was alright."

He was not the type flirty or humorous enough to suggest it would be better if he tasted more. Nevertheless, Kamuro hummed and draped his fishing net over Tokugawa's, pulling a portion of their knots together for another kiss.

.

 **A/N:** Now that I have that out of my system, I can go back to my other MP100 fic!


End file.
